Spem el significado de la esperanza
by leyva1130
Summary: Sin inspiración para un summary, espero que les agrade la historia. Trata del hijo de Conejo y Jack. Conejo/Jack
1. El inicio de los problemas

**SPEM... El significado de la esperanza**

**NOTA: "El Origen de los Guardianes" no me pertenece, es obra de William Joyce y de Dreamworks. Los personajes que no son mencionados en la película o en los libros, son de mi propiedad.**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**CAPITULO 1**

**El inicio de los problemas**

Una mañana tranquila, con un cielo soleado… y los habitantes, conviviendo en paz…

Así podría describirse aquel hermoso día que había iniciado de forma normal y rutinaria, para los habitantes de aquel curioso lugar, donde la presencia de humanos era rara de ver, siendo habitada más por criaturas de fantasía y criaturas naturales, en completa paz y convivencia.

Sin embargo, ninguno de sus habitantes hubiese llegado a imaginarse el suceso que ocurriría en el transcurso de la mañana y los días posteriores, cuando algunas camionetas y vehículos humanos llegaron al lugar asentándose ruidosamente, alertando a las criaturas del bosque a resguardarse ante el temor de aquellos seres que parecían invadir su hogar y que, al parecer, estaría por un tiempo más o menos largo, por como levantaban improvisados refugios para protegerse de las inclemencias del clima.

Temores que se cumplieron con el transcurso de los días, al observarles prepararse… entrando y saliendo de las veredas, marcando algunos puntos y reservando otros.

En el transcurso de la semana, el sonido de disparos se escuchaba durante diferentes horas del día, iguales que rayos y truenos surcando los cielos, pero sin nubes ni lluvia… Sólo con la lluvia de sangre que provocaban cuando uno de esos "rayos" cada vez que golpeaba a uno de los animales que pasaba de pura casualidad o por mera curiosidad, cerca de aquellas criaturas acompañadas por la muerte.

El peligro que traían consigo esos bastones escupe fuego y muerte, provocaron el movimiento de las diversas familias de animales y la indignación de los espíritus protectores del bosque, quienes no dudaban en auxiliar a las criaturas heridas que lograban escapar de las garras de esos seres que les aniquilaban a diestra y siniestra, como si se tratara de un deporte.

Y es que las leyes naturales, dictaminaban que sólo podían matar, cuando así la necesidad de comer lo dictase y, siempre y cuando, la criatura entrara dentro de la cadena alimenticia… No por diversión o crueldad…

Y eso era lo que hacían esos seres…

Reían al ver agonizante y/o muerta a cualquiera de los animales, para luego tomarle como si fuera un juguete y arrancarle la piel o el plumaje, dejando en ocasiones la carne expuesta a mitad del lugar donde fue sacrificada…

Como cualquier objeto que no merecía respeto.

Como una muestra de su poder y crueldad.

Los carroñeros se hacían cargo de la carne putrefacta de aquellos sacrificados inocentemente, cumpliendo con lo dictado por la naturaleza para ellos y deleitándose de los momentos más prósperos en toda su vida.

A pesar de ello, dichas acciones eran algo que Madre Naturaleza no dejaría pasar sin castigo para ninguno de esos humanos, que perturbaban la paz de ese hermoso paraíso natural que con tanto trabajo había creado durante siglos…

Puesto que, ella como Madre Naturaleza… era la naturaleza personificada como madre de todas las cosas, excepto lo hecho por los hombres… y por lo tanto, escucharía el llamado de sus hijos y les protegería, tal y como haría cualquier madre.


	2. Preocupaciones y planes

**SPEM… El significado de la esperanza**

**NOTA: "El Origen de los Guardianes" no me pertenece, son obra de William Joyce y de Dreamworks. Los personajes que no son mencionados en la película o en los libros, son de mi propiedad.**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**CAPITULO 2**

**Preocupaciones y planes**

Habían pasado varias noches sin pegar un ojo y poder descansar, observando a aquella mujer alta y de aire majestuoso, que solía hacer ondear la capa que le cubría los hombros cada vez que daba una vuelta para reiniciar su camino en dirección contraria, haciendo resonar de en vez en cuando ya fuese la capa o sus talones, mostrando la preocupación que le atormentaba en su rostro alargado, pero hermoso.

Su pelo negro y largo ondeaba a su alrededor, mientras su ropa parecía desprender algunas pequeñas nubes de vapor conforme a sus cambios de ánimo… Y es que Madre Naturaleza había estado paseándose dentro del salón principal de su castillo, de un lado a otro, pensando y pensando, hablando y hablando sola, buscando una respuesta a sus problemas, mientras las criaturas que le acompañaban le veían atentamente sin atreverse a interrumpirla, dada su propia naturaleza.

Todos sabían que Madre Naturaleza, era una criatura muy impredecible, caprichosa, vanidosa y fuerte, que no siempre era benevolente y que no siempre estaba a favor o en contra de lo que sucediese… a menos claro, que afectase aquello que consideraba bueno, o simplemente sus interés propios.

Las criaturas se voltearon a ver, luego de unos segundos que su ama se detuviese durante unos instantes, con una expresión de haber hallado lo que buscaba, para luego reiniciar su camino con una expresión molesta, provocando que algunas de ellas agacharan la cabeza o las orejas, guardando silencio… Todos ellos sabían que ella era capaz de cualquier cosa, con tal de proteger aquellos que gustaba y quería, sin pensar en los límites establecidos entre cada espíritu, ni las consecuencias que podrían traer sus acciones.

Tal vez por eso, solía ser alguien neutral dejando que el tiempo y su paso dictara las consecuencias, a partir de las decisiones de los demás…

Suspiraron al mismo tiempo, al preguntarse ¿Cuantas veces, Madre Naturaleza, no había mostrado su fuerza y poder ante los humanos y las demás criaturas, destruyendo todo a su paso y acabando con aquello que le lastimaba y entristecía?

Temblaban con solo recordarlo…

Y sabían por eso, que no debían interrumpirla para dejarle pensar en paz y en tranquilidad una solución, evitando con ello un nuevo arrebato que fuese a traer consecuencias devastadoras no sólo para los culpables, sino para todas las criaturas del bosque que se supone protegería.

Los conejos que la observaban, nuevamente levantaron sus orejas al verla detenerse nuevamente, observando como de sus manos salía una bruma muy suave que refrescaba la acalorada habitación, para luego iniciar su camino dentro de la sala.

Definitivamente sería una larga noche y tal vez, siguiente mañana…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En otro lugar, alejado de los territorios protegidos por la Reina Madre de la Naturaleza… en las zonas sin protección de la luz de luna, donde las sombras galopan y juegan libremente…

Una sombra delgada, acompañada de una risa malévola, se escuchaba resonar entre las tiendas de aquellos individuos adultos, mismos que gemían y despertaban molestos, quejándose del frio y ocultando bajo esas quejas, el miedo de las pesadillas provocadas…

Pesadillas, que les advertían de un daño para ellos que parecía más de fantasía…

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Comentarios y respuestas :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Queen Khione:** Hola! Antes que nada, agradezco mucho tu comentario y no sabes cómo me animas a continuar con esta pequeña historia, que espero sea de tu total agrado.

En lo personal, espero actualizar un poco más seguido este fic, gracias a que no me he impuesto un número determinado de cuartillas para cada capítulo, si no que dejo a la inspiración formularlos libremente (algo que aprendí de los libros de William Joyce, que no se limita en cuanto a sus capítulos w)

Sobre tu pregunta de Madre Naturaleza, la respuesta es: Si, usare al personaje proveniente del libro, aunque con algunas variaciones, puesto que el cuarto libro no lo tengo al alcance de las manos y las traducciones en línea no son muy exactas jejejeje.

Muchas gracias por el comentario y espero que sea de tu agrado este capítulo.

**Fernanda. WarriorPrincesss**: Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Espero que este capítulo también fuera de tu agrado. Te prometo, que dentro de poco se pondrá mucho más emocionante la historia.


	3. Respuestas y soluciones

**SPEM… El significado de la esperanza**

**NOTA: "El Origen de los Guardianes" no me pertenece, son obra de William Joyce y de Dreamworks. Los personajes que no son mencionados en la película o en los libros, son de mi propiedad.**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**CAPITULO 3**

**Respuestas y soluciones.**

Muy cerca de aquel palacio, donde Madre Naturaleza parecía tomar una y otra decisión, siendo rechazadas con la misma rapidez en que llegaban…

En aquel territorio boscoso y fructífero, donde solía descansar cuando lo hacía… Una criatura sutil, invisible y aparentemente insignificante, se paseaba entre las arboleadas y las rocas, rosando con su cuerpo delicado las cortezas y superficies, a veces molestando y jugueteando con los animales al mover su pelaje y levantarlo…

Jugando con las hojas, moviendo las ramas, haciendo ruidos extraños, divertidos e inquietantes para todos.

Con gran maestría, se elevó por encima de todos, zumbando al emitir su risa y logrando ver en la lejanía aquel castillo hecho de plantas y flores, así como algunas enredaderas que, cuando se presentaban intrusos con malas intenciones y corazones oscuros, no dudaban en volverse mortales para proteger a sus moradores… Algunos animales salvajes levantaron sus rostros al percibir la presencia de ese ser que pasó tan rápido como fue percibido, dejándolo ir y regresando a sus cuidados, al reconocerle.

El viento suspiró suavemente girando y pasando a través de cada recoveco que encontraba, antes de recordarse su misión personal que se había auto impuesto al escuchar de parte de un ave, sobre el peligro que se cernía en aquellos bosques cercanos al hogar de la Madre Naturaleza y decidiendo ayudar con un poco de información que bien podría serle útil a la espíritu de la naturaleza.

Muy suavemente, rozó una de las ventanas de los salones, al percibir la intranquilidad del espíritu femenino, que parecía una fiera enclaustrada dentro de su propia desesperación y miedos.

Con todo el tacto del mundo, se acercó a ella llamándole ante la mirada asustada de los sirvientes, rosando su delicada y pálida piel que comenzaba a ser adornada por pequeños fragmentos de nubes y una que otra hoja y flor que nacían de sus poros ante su estrés.

– Oh! Viejo amigo, qué te trae por aquí? – preguntó algo sobresaltada al sentir aquella presencia y llevándose una mano a su mejilla, escapando por unos segundos de sus pensamientos torturantes. Una suave brisa se escuchó, a modo de murmullo, en todo el salón, a lo que el espíritu botánico abrió levemente los ojos y, con una señal de su mano, ordenaba a todos los presentes retirarse de inmediato.

– Entonces, el guardián de la esperanza y el espíritu del invierno se encuentran cerca de mis territorios? – preguntó para asegurarse de haber escuchado bien, sonriendo (por primera vez desde la llegada de esos humanos) con la respuesta del viento – mi gran y viejo amigo, que excelentes buenas nuevas has traído, ahora en estos momentos de tristeza en mi corazón – aseguró el espíritu, dando algunos pasos por el salón al dirigirse a la ventana entreabierta por la que había entrado el viento, dejando detrás de sí, un delgado camino de nubes que se disiparon con el paso del mismo.

Suspiró cerrando sus ojos al ver la luna llena sobre el cielo, recordando perfectamente a esos dos durante su lucha contra Pitch (sombra), cuando tuvo que dejar su neutralidad e intervenir en aquella guerra sin fin, por el bien de los niños y todos, a pesar del lazo que le unía a quien todos consideraban el villano "del cuento".

Sonrió, abriendo los ojos, como una forma de agradecer a Hombre de Luna, el haber escuchado sus plegarias y preocupaciones, ayudándole al enviarle un mensajero.

No podía creer que, a quienes alguna vez les hizo un favor que superaba las leyes naturales impuestas por ella misma, en agradecimiento de todos sus servicios y como una forma de demostrarles su amistad con los años… terminarían ayudándole nuevamente.

Además, seguramente vendría con ellos, aquel pequeño de ojos verdes, que bien podría decir que era una de sus mejores creaciones, aunque el vanidoso de E. Aster Bunnymund dijese lo contrario.

– Es momento de pedirles un nuevo favor – dijo dándose vuelta para salir del salón que había presenciado todas sus preocupaciones, mientras el viento escapaba por la ventana feliz de haber cumplido con su encomienda.

Mientras, un poco más allá de aquellas tierras verdes de ensueño, dos figuras avanzaban a toda velocidad… acudiendo al llamado que les habían realizado.

Una en cuatro patas, saltando entre las sombras, mientras la otra, volaba a toda velocidad con la ayuda de una parte del viento, llevando en su espalda envuelto, un pequeño bulto que dé en vez en cuando se movía… los dos, iluminados por los rayos protectores de la luna, guiándoles en su camino.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**En la zona de campamento…**

Uno de los varones se había levantado de mal humor, a mitad de la noche, sobándose rudamente uno de sus ojos y tallándose con la palma de su mano la barba creciente por los días de descuido en su persona, dejando que sus pies le guiasen a una zona alejada para el baño a pesar de no ver nada.

No se molestó en llevar consigo una linterna para iluminar su camino, bastaba con la poca luz emitida por la Luna para llegar a su destino y realizar sus asuntos, mientras bostezaba e ignoraba las sombras que parecían removerse a su alrededor.

Bendita "madurez" de los adultos, que no les permiten ver más allá de lo que creen es verdad y cierto… cerrando sus ojos y corazón al mundo mítico de criaturas que les rodean e influyen en sus vidas, sin percatarse de ello… creyéndose los verdaderos conductores de su destino, cuando no era así.

Una sombra más imponente que el resto, pasaba entre los árboles moviendo sus ramas, observando a aquel adulto descuidado y yendo en dirección de una de las tiendas más alejadas del resto, colándose entre un recoveco como si de humo se tratase y materializándose frente a un chico de cabellos y ojos color café, piel clara…

Hacía tanto tiempo que le seguía la pista a ese individuo, moviéndose de forma que pudiese guiar su vida y empujarle al abismo que estaba a punto de concluir, llevándole a su perdición junto con aquellos que juraron alguna vez proteger a los niños, seguro que, de quitarles a aquel pequeño, podría acabar de una vez por todas con ellos.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Comentarios y respuestas :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Queen Khione:** Jajajajaja una copia exacta de Pitch XD, pero con sus sutiles diferencias. No la culpo, la verdad, aparte de ser la "niña de papá" y luego con todo lo que paso, es normal (creo) que tome una actitud así, influenciada por los genes. Espero no arruinar el personaje base y poder manejarlo bien, puesto que en capítulos próximos, su ira y furia se desatara sobre los humanos que se atrevieron caminar en sus tierras mwahahahahaha. Y bueno, tratare de hacerlos más largos, todos depende de la inspiración del momento y de los acontecimientos de la historia, al menos, trato de que sean de dos cuartillas y hasta ahora, el más grande que tengo es de cinco.

Te agradezco las recomendaciones de mi fic, eso me ayudara mucho para los lectores TwT, gracias! Y, sobre luz nocturna… puede que si aparezca, pero ya será en capítulos más adelante, puesto que como dije en el summary trata más del hijo de Conejo y Jack ñ.ñU, pero todos los guardianes aparecerán, incluyendo a Katherine y, en consecuencia, a Luz nocturna XD

Y la verdad, no tengo idea de donde conseguir el libro en online, yo los compre en físico… Y muero por leer el cuarto! Que viene toda la historia de Madre Naturaleza! Las reseñas y fragmentos sólo motivan mi curiosidad por ella XD. Déjame investigar donde se pueden descargar y te aviso ;)

**Fernanda. WarriorPrincesss:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Y bueno, trato de que sean lo más pronto las entregas de los capítulos, aunque estoy atorada con el quinto, hubo un aspecto que apareció de momento, convirtiendo el capítulo 5 en el 6 y obligándome a elaborar otro nuevo jajajajaja TTwTT


	4. Presentaciones y apariciones

**SPEM… El significado de la esperanza**

**NOTA: "El Origen de los Guardianes" no me pertenece, son obra de William Joyce y de Dreamworks. Los personajes que no son mencionados en la película o en los libros, son de mi propiedad.**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**CAPITULO 4**

**Presentaciones y apariciones**

– Se trata de varios grupos de humanos que han invadido mis sagrados territorios – aseguró la mujer cubierta de un vestido de nubes blancas que por momentos deseaban tornarse grises por su estado de ánimo – generalmente vienen de cacería y se retiran a los pocos días… ya sabes, por necesidad o a veces por diversión, pero no causan mayor daño – dijo con pesadumbres la mujer, ante un conejo de gran tamaño y pelaje gris que le veía atentamente con los brazos cruzados – además, nunca habían llegado tan cerca a los territorios más protegidos.

Y es que a los pocos días siguientes de la visita del Viento, los dos guardianes de la niñez se habían presentado, aprovechando la temporada de primavera-verano, cuando estaban un poco más "desocupados", calmando el corazón de la Madre Naturaleza.

– Entiendo… le ayudaremos, porque nos ha pedido nuestra ayuda y por Hombre de la Luna, pero bien sabe que este tipo de trabajos no los realizamos nosotros – dijo el Conejo rascándose la sien, sabiendo de antemano que sólo los adultos con sus sentidos bien abiertos (y que aun creyeran como niños) no les podían ver, dificultando misiones como de ese tipo que requerían entrar a un plano más tangible entre ambos mundos.

– Lo entiendo perfectamente, pero bien sabes que mis intervenciones siempre son… – dijo con seriedad la mujer, haciendo ondear parte de su vestido y dejando detrás de sí un brillo de sol y nubes.

– Lo sabemos, su participación siempre ha sido en casos realmente necesarios, cuando no hay otra opción y salida… no olvido la última vez que participó en alguna batalla o cuando castigaste a los humanos que entraron a robar tu castillo – aseguró Conejo, dando un rápido vistazo por la ventana, en dirección al jardín, y viendo de reojo a las cuatro figuras humanas que formaban cuatro matorrales que se encontraban floreando – así como muchos incautos que ahora forman parte del bosque.

Cerró sus ojos suavemente, recordando aquellas piedras, arboles, animales y formas de tierra y pasto, que tomaban figuras graciosamente humanas para los ojos incautos e inocentes (tal vez más ignorantes), puesto que estos, alguna vez fueron aquello que representaban tan graciosamente… alguna vez fueron humanos.

Suspiró suavemente, escuchando los pasos cercanos de Madre Naturaleza.

– Es por eso, que hemos venido a ahuyentarlos – dijo, mientras la mujer se asomaba por la ventana y les daba una mirada sarcástica a las cuatro figuras, que alguna vez fueron ladrones que entraron a sus territorios, buscando riquezas.

Conejo movió muy sutilmente las orejas al saber que no tenía la atención del espíritu de la naturaleza. Había vivido bastantes siglos, como para conocerla perfectamente, tal vez un poco más o poco menos que ella, pero lo suficiente para conocer parte de su historia y saber más o menos sus reacciones.

– AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! – un gritó se dejó escuchar en el salón, mientras el sonido de algunas tazas rompiéndose le acompañaban, haciendo voltear a ambos espíritus… Poniendo en alerta al Conejo que no dudo en sacar sus armas y prepararse al ataque, antes de terminar bajándolas ante la risa infantil que se escuchó al acto en que las miradas de ambos espíritus se posasen sobre él, observándole brincar por el resto de la habitación y la escarcha que dejaba en donde pisaba.

Se trataba de un pequeño conejito de color blanco, cuya cabeza estaba adornada de un flequillo gris y desordenado, resaltando debajo de él sus ojos color verde claro. De sus patas delanteras, se podían distinguir dos símbolos en forma de flor, bastante parecidos al del Conejo que le veía estupefacto, antes de reaccionar.

– SPEM! Niño! Eso no se hace! – dijo dando un par de saltos para atrapar al chiquillo que parecía bastante divertido por la persecución que iniciaba su padre – no se pone escarcha en el suelo de casas ajenas! – regañó al infante que se mantenía alejado del adulto.

Madre Naturaleza veía con mirada entornada a ambos conejos, antes de llevarse una mano frente a la boca y comenzar a reír suavemente y divertida por la escena.

– Perdone Madre Naturaleza, es pequeño y su madre lo tiene muy consentido – farfullo el Conejo, atrapando a su pequeño hijo que emitió un chillido y comenzaba a remolinarse para que le soltara – se suponía que él, debía de cuidarlo – dijo frunciendo el ceño y tratando de mantener quieto al infante, antes de parpadear por la risa emitida por la mujer – qué?

Tanto el sirviente como el Conejo observaban a la mujer riendo, mientras el niño levantaba sus patitas delanteras y le imitaba.

– Es realmente encantador el pequeño… pensé que nunca lo traerías a mi castillo, a pesar del favor realizado – dijo la mujer tomando su compostura de siempre y acercándose para tomar entre sus manos a la pequeña criatura que parecía desear retozar un poco más, en tanto el conejo gruñía con cierto fastidio – tiene tus ojos, Bunny… y casi tu forma…

– No ha desarrollado aún sus poderes, por eso tiene la forma de un conejo pequeño, pensé que sería más humano, pero no fue así… aunque… – aseguró el Conejo rascándose un poco la cabeza – yo creo que se parece más a su madre – dijo viendo la escarcha que comenzaba a convertirse agua en el suelo – demasiado a él.

Dio un suspiró más o menos largo, mientras la mujer reía un poco más y mecía al infante.

– Es un pequeño sano y le gusta divertirse como cualquier niño… es muy valioso este pequeño, aún en nuestro mundo, donde la mayoría de nosotros carecemos de inocencia o felicidad… – aseguró la espíritu natural, devolviéndole el pequeño a su padre – tiene un gran camino este pequeño, para bien o para mal… por lo que deberías estar feliz – aseguró con una suave sonrisa, antes de verle con interés.

– Entonces? – dijo finalmente la mujer, juntando sus manos a la altura de su cintura – me ayudaran a ahuyentar a esos humanos? Pueden quedarse en mi palacio o en las zonas de su alrededor que más gusten, y el pequeño estará protegido en todo ese tiempo… servirá para que conozca otras criaturas y desarrolle sus propias habilidades.

El Conejo observó al niño que se estiraba entre sus brazos al tratar de alcanzar sus enormes orejas, para luego pasar su mirada a la mujer que parecía sonreírle de esa extra forma que le recordaba tanto al manipulador de su padre.

– Muy bien… Jack se mostró muy entusiasmado de ayudarte cuando veníamos hacía acá – dijo el Conejo moviendo sus orejas para entretener al pequeño – sólo recuerda que somos invisibles a los adultos y eso nos obligara a quedarnos un poco más de tiempo, mientras los ahuyentamos de forma "pacifica" – señaló Conejo, dejando nuevamente al infante sobre el suelo mientras murmuraba un "ve con mamá", para luego levantar una de sus patas traseras por la escarcha dejada atrás y exclamar un "en las patas de papá no!"

– Sin duda encantador mi pequeño ahijado – dijo con alegría el espíritu natural, escuchando un gruñido de parte de Conejo.

El pequeño Spem salió a toda prisa, corriendo y saltando por el pasillo en búsqueda de su madre, dejando por momentos algo de escarcha o algunas flores que nacían con sus pasos, esquivando a los sirvientes y seres vivientes de aquel palacio; al menos, antes de distinguir a una criatura que jamás en su vida había visto y que captó toda su atención.

– Hola – dijo el pequeño, levantándose en dos patitas con una sonrisa – quién eres? Quieres jugar conmigo? – preguntó a ese ser que le vio con sus ojos amarillentos y movió su cabeza a un lado, iniciando una pequeña carrera en el pasillo entre las sombras de los objetos, siendo considerada dicha acción como una respuesta afirmativa.

– Muy bien! Te atrapare! – gritó el pequeño, comenzando a correr detrás de él y saliendo a los jardines de Madre Naturaleza.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Por su parte, Jack se dedicaba a explorar el lugar, después de ir a dejar al pequeño con su padre para que jugara un poco, sorprendiéndose de los amplios jardines y el tipo de plantas que se llegaban a albergar en ellos… Algunas de ellas, moviéndose al paso del chico y tratando de reconocerlo, ante su sorpresa.

No cabía duda que el espíritu de Mamá Naturaleza escondía muchos secretos, tantos que bien podrían llevar a la locura o perder a alguien en la ambición de ser obtenidos.

Entrecerró sus ojos al percibir un movimiento en la lejanía.

Un movimiento que le provoco un escalofrió muy bien conocido, acompañado de una sensación desagradable…

Dio un salto, dirigiéndose a dicha dirección, apretando los dientes y preparándose a atacar en caso de encontrarse con el esperando enemigo.

– Pich! – exclamó apuntando con su cayado en dirección de la figura que esperaba fuera el rey de las sombras o alguna de sus pesadillas, encontrándose con la inocente mirada de su pequeño y fugitivo hijo, que al reconocer a su madre, comenzó a brincar a su alrededor, riendo y exclamando un "Mami! Mami!".

El guardián de la diversión bajo su cayado, completamente estupefacto, al haber confundido a su pequeño hijo con tan vil ser.

– Ey pequeño! Cuántas bromas le has jugado al orejón de tu padre? – le preguntó tratando de ahuyentar su nerviosismo y el propio miedo de sus acciones, cargando al infante que comenzaba a contarle de forma torpe todo lo visto en el castillo de Madre Naturaleza.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Comentarios y respuestas :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**BuhoOscuro16:** Muchas gracias por el comentario, espero que sea de tu agrado este capítulo también :D.

**Queen Khione:** Jajajajajaja excelente truco XD, tengo que aprenderlo w. No, no es en la edad de oro, aunque ganas no me faltan de escribir sobre esos tiempos, especialmente sobre Luz Nocturna *w*.

Todo se ubica en una época un poco más actual, más a futuro de los hechos ocurridos en la película. Decirte si ese chico moreno es jamie o no, es darte spoilers jajajajaja, pero te diré que sí, es Jamie, pero a la vez no lo es jajajajaja. Es más bien, su hijo: Jamie II, elemento importante (junto con su padre) para un milagro que deberá crear Spem.

Bueno… sobre el yaoi… en el sumary tan chafa que hice, menciono un "Jack/conejo", dando a entender que así sería, pero toda la historia girara entorno al pequeño que mágicamente "nació" (porque su existencia radica en la unión de las magias de ambos, con la intervención de madre naturaleza y hombre de la luna x.x), con los poderes de ambos – como puedes ver en este capítulo – siendo una combinación de primavera e invierno (calidez y frio). Y la verdad… espero que se rían por la forma en que nacerá Spem XDD

La verdad, no sé cuántos libros serán, pero en la página oficial de William Joyce, vi la portada de dos de hada de los dientes (parte 3 y parte 4 Oo)! Además de un libro ilustrado que dice "Santa Claus" y tiene la imagen de Norte… QUE ALGUIEN ME EXPLIQUE POR FAVOR! Si de verdad los publicó, ya quiero que lleguen a México!

Y, por ahí leí… que entre este año y el 2015, planean sacar una secuela de la película, Joyce ya está en pláticas con el estudio ¬w¬*


	5. Espiritu de la muerte

**SPEM… El significado de la esperanza**

**NOTA: "El Origen de los Guardianes" no me pertenece, son obra de William Joyce y de Dreamworks. Los personajes que no son mencionados en la película o en los libros, son de mi propiedad.**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**CAPITULO 5**

**Espíritu de la muerte**

**Una… **

Una semana había transcurrido antes de que ella se enterara lo que acontecía en sus territorios y comenzaran sus preocupaciones.

**Dos… **

Dos semanas pasaron para tener una solución y la ayuda de Hombre de la Luna y sus amigos los guardianes, que sin dudar crearon varias tácticas para ahuyentarlos pacíficamente.

**Tres…**

Tres semanas habían transcurrido desde la llegada de esos individuos a los territorios de Madre Naturaleza, matando y aniquilando a los animales que pasaban por esas zonas.

La situación no podría ser tan caótica como en esos momentos, donde la mayoría de sus habitantes se había refugiado en los jardines del castillo, que no tardaba en ser invadido por los humanos que avanzaban hacia él.

**Cuatro… cinco… seis…**

Seis eran los campamentos establecidos en los alrededores, con diversos humanos que parecían tomar control del lugar, contaminando y destruyendo lo que tanto trabajo costo a la espíritu de la naturaleza en crear o formar.

**Siete… **

Siete eran los humanos que se quejaban por el comportamiento de sus compañeros en los diversos campamentos, siendo burlados y denigrados como "amantes de la naturaleza"… componiéndose en una fuerza nula ante el dominio del resto.

Y a pesar de eso, la ira de Madre Naturaleza aumentaba día con día, manteniendo a ambos guardianes resguardados en sus jardines, esperando un motivo mucho más grande para permitirles ahuyentar a dichos sujetos… maldiciendo en silencio las normas naturales que ella misma había implementado y su propia neutralidad en participar.

**Ocho… **

Ocho eran las razones que se daba Madre Naturaleza para no arrasar a todos ellos con sus elementos, convirtiéndolos en parte de su bosque y castigarlos con toda severidad… pero había una razón más grande por la cual no actuaba…

"Son parte de ti también" – pensaba como una forma de tranquilizarse, al pasear entre los individuos que bromeaban y se engrandecían por eliminar criaturas mucho más pequeñas e indefensas que ellos, observando fijamente a los pocos humanos que parecían mostrar respeto a ella y a sus criaturas.

**Nueve…**

Nueve días fueron suficientes para Jack y Conejo ahuyentaran los primeros tres campamentos de humanos en la zona, que sin dudas huyeron despavoridos ante la presencia de unos seres que aparecieron de la nada y parecían no reducirse ante las armas que portaban, gritando que era cierto lo dicho sobre ese bosque que pocos se atrevían cruzar.

El corazón de Madre Naturaleza se tranquilizaba, mientras dejaba al pequeño conejo blanco jugar libremente en sus jardines, observando como el niño se desarrollaba más rápido de lo que sus padres y ella podían esperar. Al menos, eso pensaba al ver completamente congelada la fuente central de su jardín, siendo aprovechada como una clase de pista de patinaje.

Riendo mordazmente, cada vez que sus sirvientes y animales de sus jardines llegaban quejándose de alguna jugarreta realizada por el pequeño a modo de travesura o broma, demostrando ser hijo de Jack Frost… pero realmente, sin hacer nada al respecto e ignorando las quejas de sus sirvientes, después de todo, era culpa de ellos dejarse engañar o engatusar por el niño.

Y no negaba que era un aspecto que gustaba de ver… siempre y cuando, el pequeño no fuese tan tonto como para querer pasarse de listo con ella.

Por su parte, la voz corrió de inmediato por los campamentos más cercanos sobre lo acontecido con el resto de sus compañeros, animando algunos hombres al pensar que se trataba de algún oso gigantesco a quien cazar y mostrar en la sala de su casa, y sin lograr encontrarlo a pesar de sus constantes búsquedas dentro del bosque que extrañamente comenzaba hacerse más espeso y oscuro, llegándose a perder en varias ocasiones por las veredas.

Un par de cazadores, simplemente desaparecieron, sin dejar rastro… comenzando a preocupar a los demás.

**Diez…**

Diez días más debieron transcurrir, para que solo quedara en pie un campamento, compuesto de jóvenes cazadores que gustaban de pasar el rato, bromear y hacer desorden en la zona… siendo el más alejado del castillo y el que menos había provocado daño, en comparación del resto.

Pero fueron sólo diez días los necesarios, para que la desgracia se ciñera en todos ellos, motivando al espíritu de la muerte a pasearse cerca de los jardines encantados de Madre Naturaleza, observándola desde entre los árboles y desapareciendo de igual forma en que había llegado, dejando un frio más congelante que el de Jack Frost.

– Ni tú, ni nadie… puede impedir mi avance por los caminos de la vida… soy parte de ustedes y a la vez, no pertenezco a ninguna parte – dijo el espíritu al ver aparecer a Madre Naturaleza frente a él, ante su repentina visita en aquellos lugares.

Madre Naturaleza le observó en silencio, mientras las delgadas nubes que emanaban de sus ropajes paseaban frente a ella, como una forma de protegerse de aquel hombre de cuerpo muy delgado, con tan poca carne en su cuerpo, que cualquiera diría que estaba en los huesos, su piel ceniza trato de brillar bajo las rayos de la luna que comenzaba a morir lentamente al entrar en su nueva fase, mientras le observaba con esos ojos negros y profundos.

– Bien… admito que avance más de lo debido – dijo el espíritu, acomodando su capa por encima de sus hombros, comenzando a flotar para alejarse – pero no puedes hacer nada, cuando venga por quien terminara pronto su destino…

Levantó un poco su cabeza, haciendo que la capucha cayera, dejando ver su cara delgada y blanca, con ese pelo negro brillante como la noche.

– Ni tu ni nadie… puede impedir que tome lo que por derecho me pertenece… ustedes no están exentos de mi – sentenció, desapareciendo en un torbellino combinado de negro y blanco, dejando un aire helado sin vida en el ambiente.

El silencio reino durante los primeros segundos, antes de que los animales nocturnos comenzaran hacer sus sonidos naturales, mientras Madre Naturaleza se dejaba caer de rodillas sobre su jardín…

Aquello era el peor de los augurios… No tanto por las criaturas del bosque, cuyas esencias estaban siendo recogidas por aquel espíritu visitante… sino por el peligro que significaba su presencia dentro de su castillo.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Día once…**

Esa mañana, uno de los tantos hombres que formaban parte de ese campamento, se estiraba dentro de su saco, tallándose la cabeza y revolviéndose los cabellos ya de por si rebeldes, dando un bostezo amplio, antes de arrojar a un lado las mantas con las que se había cubierto. Se levantó a paso lento, abriendo su tienda y asomando la cabeza al escuchar el escandalo alejado de sus compañeros, suspirando suave y cansinamente por aquel viaje entre amigos realizado.

– Ey! Jamie! – escuchó de parte de un amigo que movía su mano en el aire a modo de saludo – levántate holgazán! Michel me dijo que alcanzó a ver un enorme conejo que se vería excelente en su chimenea! – gritó entusiasmado, sacándole una media sonrisa al chico de ojos cafés y un movimiento de mano, antes de entrar nuevamente a su tienda.

– Demonios – murmuró entrecerrando sus ojos… Lo último que le faltaba, en vez de ir a cazar un oso o un venado, terminarían persiguiendo un estúpido conejo "gigante" que seguramente creció de tamaño gracias al alcohol ingerido la noche anterior por su amigo.

Se rasco la barba crecida con fastidio y enfado, escuchando el escandalo armado por sus amigos y gruñendo para si por el dolor de cabeza provocado, agachándose a recoger sus viejos pantalones de mezclilla y camisa de cuadros rojos con negro de franela.

Habían pasado varios días desde su llegada, dedicándose exclusivamente a la caza y pesca, tanto por la carne como por las pieles, aunque algunos de ellos optaban más por considerarlos "trofeos" que terminarían en sus chimeneas o salas como adornos, pero sin saber escoger correctamente alguna pieza que valiera la pena, matando uno que otro animal que encontraban, para finalmente tomar lo que pudiese servirles y abandonarle sin más en medio del lugar.

Él simplemente se había fijado en buscar algún animal grande, regresar a su cabaña en lo más retirado de la ciudad y consumir lo que bien había logrado, tal y como su padre y abuelo le habían enseñado… además, también tenía el pendiente de recabar información o dato de alguna criatura mitológica que pudiese llegar a encontrar en aquel lugar que decían era mítico y extraño, con apariciones extrañas – aunque lo tacharan de loco sus amigos –.

Sin mencionar que la noche había sido relativamente mala, en comparación de las que solía tener en la soledad de su cabaña… tal vez la comida, la compañía, la bebida, los amigos, los animales… los sonidos del bosque que igual y podían asemejarse con risas siniestras, pero cualquiera que fuese el motivo, deseaba que acabara de una vez por todas…

"Si te portas mal… el coco vendrá en la noche" – le dijo alguna vez su madre, asustándolo cuando era un niño, pero ahora sabía que nada de eso era verdad… Entonces ¿por qué escuchaba nuevamente esa frase con la voz de su madre en la mente mientras terminaba de cambiarse? Como si fuera una advertencia en medio de la nada e interrumpiendo sus pensamientos – "el coco vendrá en la noche" – volvió a escuchar, emitiendo un gruñido exasperado.

Sacudió la cabeza varias veces, alejando dichos pensamientos, mientras los gritos de sus amigos apresurándolo se escuchaban en la lejanía. Tomó su arma y salió a toda prisa tras ellos, esperanzado de encontrar algo realmente interesante en el bosque para dar por terminada aquella expedición de muerte y diversión.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Comentarios y respuestas :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Fernanda. WarriorPrincesss:** Muchas gracias por el comentario y el cumplido para el pequeño Spem w. Luego del golpe de bloqueo que tuve la semana pasada gracias a una gripe, hoy decidí continuar escribiendo el siguiente capítulo, hasta terminarlo jejejeje, así que aquí lo tenéis ¬w¬


	6. Campamento y aventura

**SPEM… El significado de la esperanza**

**NOTA: "El Origen de los Guardianes" no me pertenece, son obra de William Joyce y de Dreamworks. Los personajes que no son mencionados en la película o en los libros, son de mi propiedad.**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**CAPITULO 6**

**Campamento y aventura**

Durante todo ese tiempo desde que llegaron a ese lugar, sus padres habían estado de lo más ocupados, como nunca los había visto en su corta vida… Su padre que siempre era más serio y ocupado, ahora parecía tener menos tiempo para ponerle atención, observándole dar algunas vueltas y crear algo llamado "tácticas", contra unos seres que le parecían de lo más curiosos, pero que los demás animales y seres que vivían en el castillo decían que eran peligrosos.

Spem movió a un lado sus orejas, al escuchar que su padre lo echaba de la habitación, ya algo alterado al mencionar que un par de humanos lo habían alcanzado a ver, situación que comenzaba a poner tensos a los adultos… Dio media vuelta el pequeño, saltando por el pasillo en búsqueda de su madre, que también estuvo demasiado ocupado como para jugar con él, pero obteniendo el mismo resultado.

– Estoy aburrido! – Exclamó dejándose caer sobre el piso, en el rato que pasaba uno de los sirvientes de Madre Naturaleza que llevaba todo un set de té caliente y le veía en el suelo – no hay con que jugar…

– Y porque no vas a recorrer el jardín? – Preguntó la liebre anciana que se detuvo – escuche que Madre Naturaleza está arreglándolo para tranquilizarse, tal vez puedas ayudarle – propuso haciendo que el niño diera un salto para retirarse y dejándolo completamente congelado

"odio cuando hace esto" – pensó la liebre congelada, esperando que Madre Naturaleza no se enfadara por no llevarle su té a tiempo…

Por su parte, Spem se apresuraba a llegar a los jardines, tomando una ruta que había encontrado días atrás y que utilizaba como "atajo", haciéndoles más difícil el trabajo a los múltiples niñeros que le habían dado, y quienes se quejaban constantemente de la conducta del chiquillo. Conducta que parecía divertirle más a Madre Naturaleza que molestarle, trayendo consigo la resignación de los sirvientes.

En el camino, no dudo congelar las aguas de algunas fuentes, truco que parecía salirle de mejor forma que antes, también hizo florecer algunas plantas e hizo un agujero junto a un árbol que bien podría servirle de escondite a la hora del baño (claro, que esa actividad sólo le daría la excusa a sus padres o sirvientes de darle uno en cuanto lo viesen)…

Ya cansado de todas sus actividades, corrió por los caminos debajo de los árboles, buscando a Madre Naturaleza sin encontrarla… Pero ¿acaso eso importaba? En realidad no, para una mente infantil despierta, basta con el deseo de divertirse e investigar para olvidarse por unos momentos de su objetivo principal, dedicándose a corretear entre sus saltos algunas mariposas y, finalmente, llegar a donde estaban reunidos otros animales, comenzando a jugarles una que otra broma correspondida, hasta que el cielo comenzó a tornarse en rojo, anunciando la partida del día y la llegada de la noche.

Iniciando con ello… una nueva carrera de "hora de dormir" y un "no quiero dormir aún", tan normal en los niños que gustan de jugar. Actitud que provocaba que los sirvientes de Madre Naturaleza, desearan que los padres del chiquillo impertinente regresaran pronto de sus tareas, para controlar a la pequeña bestia que ahora se encontraba desaparecida.

Si tan solo, hubiesen sabido que el pequeño había tenido el atrevimiento de alejarse lo suficiente como para traspasar las fronteras seguras de Madre Naturaleza, no hubieran dudado en ir por él, a pesar del peligro que significaba salir de la seguridad.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

– VAMOS! – se escuchó la voz de un chico de pelo café, que caminaba a desgana entre la espesura del bosque, siguiendo a un grupo de 12 chicos con su misma edad que parecían entusiasmados con el recorrido que realizaban – Ese conejo que viste, supuestamente grande, no puede existir! – Se quejó acomodándose mejor el arma en su hombro.

– No seas aguafiestas Jamie… igual y es pie grande – se burló el que iba a la cabeza, quien caminaba con el mayor silencio posible – ¿tanto nos has fastidiado con esos cuentos para niños y no crees que ese conejo exista? Eso es increíble de tu parte, que no salieras corriendo a demostrar las teorías de tu padre.

– Anda, Ruth – dijo otro de pelo que cargaba una mochila grande y llena, con algunos trastos colgando a sus lados – déjale en paz, es comprensible que no tenga interés, cuando ha capturado las mejores piezas – rio divertido, escuchándose el gruñido del aludido, así como haciendo reír al peli café.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Había transcurrido el resto de día sin mayores novedades, los chicos decidieron levantar un pequeño e improvisado campamento ante la sorpresiva llegada de la tarde, siendo el ocaso mucho más temprano que de costumbre, obligándoles a quedarse en su posición.

Las tiendas habían sido levantadas, el chico de la mochila cocinaba algo de la carne de las cacerías pasadas, junto con algunos hongos comestibles que encontró en el camino, sazonándolos con lo poco que llevaba consigo…

– Oye, Frank ¿en verdad crees que… ese supuesto "conejo", en realidad sea pie grande? – preguntó Jamie sentándose sobre un tronco que había colocado cerca de la fogata, distrayendo a su compañero que se chupaba un dedo que uso para probar la comida, quien levantó los hombros a modo de respuesta – Ruth es un tonto… ¿quién lo nombro jefe del campamento? – se quejó rascándose la cabeza con fastidio.

Y es que esa sensación dejada por su sueño de la noche anterior no le dejaba totalmente en paz, mermando su interés por la cacería de ese día.

– No lo sé, Jamie – respondió sacándose el dedo de la boca – pero debes de admitir que una presa de ese tipo, es de lo más atractiva – dijo, moviendo la espátula en el sartén que crepitaba gracias al aceite puesto – Ruth solo quiere una buena pieza y Michel juró haberlo visto, casi tan cerca que pudo haberle tocado la nariz.

Ambos chicos rieron con ganas al imaginar la escena que debió armar el aludido al encontrarse con semejante conejo, disipando su molestia y dedicándose a disfrutar de la compañía y del ocaso que se acercaba.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Por su parte, Spem correteaba en los límites señalados como seguros para él y todas las criaturas que vivían en dicho castillo, persiguiendo alguna que otra mariposa que se quejada de desear dormir y dejar de jugar con el crio hiperactivo, comenzando a tornarse algo aburrido el juego.

Se la había pasado la mayor parte del día brincando de aquí para allá, dejando una estela de escarcha en algunos lugares y provocando que se congelaran algunas cosas e insectos como parte de sus prácticas, pero el aburrimiento no se disipaba, todo lo contrario.

Estaba a punto de darse por vencido y regresar al castillo para jugarle algunas bromas a la más gruñona de las liebres que atendían a Madre Naturaleza, cuando un resoplido llamó su atención, fijando sus orbes verdosas en aquella figura en forma de caballo con ojos dorados, que parecía escurrir un tipo de polvo negro que le provocó cosquilleo en la nariz al olfatearlo la primera vez que jugo con él.

– Hola! – Saludó el pequeño, girándose en su dirección y acercándose a saltos pequeños – ¿quieres jugar conmigo? – preguntó, entusiasmado bajo el recuerdo de los días pasados, cuando correteaba dicha criatura extraña y que parecía pasar desapercibida por el resto, como si sólo él pudiese verla.

Un movimiento con la cabeza de aquella criatura basto como respuesta afirmativa para el pequeño, que soltó una risotada, dándose media vuelta para correr por el camino bien conocido en dirección del castillo del espíritu natural. Aquella bestia dio un relinchido anunciando el inició del juego, pero dando un salto amplio para atravesarse en el camino del pequeño conejo que dio un grito de sorpresa y media vuelta con toda la velocidad que tenía.

– ¡Muy listo! – exclamó el niño, reiniciando su carrera en dirección de las afueras del boque – pero ¡yo lo soy más! – gritó corriendo por un nuevo camino que parecía más oscuro que los conocidos, pero sin importarle realmente.

Lo único que deseaba, era jugar con su extraño amigo.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Comentarios y respuestas :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Queen Khione:** Hola! Antes que nada, te agradezco mucho tus palabras, me anima mucho a continuar escribiendo esta historia :). Y te entiendo, la depresión es un monstruo que devora la inspiración de una forma u otra TTwTT, algo que me he estado sobreponiendo en estos últimos días jejejejejeje. Me encantaría tener el link que mencionas, y si, en el 2015 dicen que habrá una segunda parte *w*

Me alegra que te agradara Spem w, el chiquillo será un travieso de primera y le sacara canas de colores a sus padres jujujujuju, incluso al propio Jamie que tendrá que convivir mucho con el pequeño, sólo espero que les guste la forma en que se desarrollara la historia.

Como Spoiler, te diré que este Jamie es Jamie II, hijo del Jamie de la película, pero en el texto daré las debidas explicaciones (a menos que a ultima hora decida cambiar aspectos para ordenar mejor la historia, lo siento ñ.ñU)

Muchas gracias por leer y espero que también sea de tu agrado este capítulo. Cada vez, el momento peligroso se va acercando (música de misterio)


	7. Oscuridad

**SPEM… El significado de la esperanza**

**NOTA: "El Origen de los Guardianes" no me pertenece, son obra de William Joyce y de Dreamworks. Los personajes que no son mencionados en la película o en los libros, son de mi propiedad.**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**CAPITULO 7**

**Oscuridad…**

De un brinco a otro, el pequeño conejo blanco se alejaba de la seguridad del castillo donde se había desguarecido durante la última semana, sin siquiera voltear atrás de sus espaldas, ni pensar que se alejaba del castillo y mucho menos, meditar que no dejaba marca atrás de si, para regresar… Simplemente concentrándose en no ser alcanzado por aquel potro hecho de arena negra, cuyos ojos parecían brillar entre las sombras del ocaso de aquella tarde.

Brincaba entre los árboles golpeándoles con sus patas traseras, metiéndose entre las raíces más apretadas para distraer a su compañero de juegos y evitar ser alcanzado, obligando al potro a buscar un nuevo camino para alcanzarle y tapándose la boca cuando se escondía en algún hueco, esperando ser encontrado para continuar con la carrera que se tornaba más divertida a cada segundo.

Sin notar por un momento, el silencio que se hacía cada vez más profundo conforme avanzaba en el solitario bosque, cuyas actividades comenzaban a cesar más de lo normal, gracias a que algunos animales ya se preparaban a dormir, levantando muy apenas la mirada y veían pasar al crío a toda velocidad, sin estar muy seguros de detener aquella criatura más grande que una cría de conejo normal, pero carente de las características de un adulto, para serlo… dudando sobre advertirle del peligro al que se acercaba por voluntad propia o no.

No importaba que los amigos de Madre Naturaleza ahuyentaran a la mayoría de esos sujetos cuyo paso sólo había dejado horror, muerte y desesperación entre ellos… el miedo y la inseguridad en cada corazón de los moradores del bosque se mantenía latente, obligándolos a comportarse inseguros, desconfiados y temerosos a cualquier ruido que escucharan… A cuidarse las espaldas y a sólo salir de ser realmente necesario.

Las consecuencias podían palparse en cada rincón del bosque, dónde los animales lamentaban la perdida de sus familiares, amigos, compañeros, que terminaron convirtiéndose en el alimento o trofeo de esos humanos… Muchas de las crías habían quedado sin ambos padres, totalmente desamparadas y a la merced del hambre, el frio y los depredadores que podrían reclamarlas como alimento en el momento de que pudiesen atraparlas, sin que nadie se los impidiera, porque así lo dictaba la naturaleza.

El débil, el tonto, el descuidado… se convertían en el alimento y sustento de aquellas criaturas más fuertes y listas… Sólo quienes eran cuidadosos y entendían de los peligros que les rodeaban, podrían sobrevivir en aquellos lugares…

Y al parecer, aquello le hacía falta al chiquillo insensato que armaba tremendo barullo dentro de la tranquilidad del bosque que trataba de recuperarse del golpe recibido por varias semanas, con las múltiples visitas de humanos…

Al menos, esta vez trataban de mantenerse silenciosos ante el aviso del avistamiento de algunos humanos jóvenes cazadores que avanzaban en su dirección, como una medida de evitar mayores pérdidas y mantenerse seguros ahora que conocían sus posibilidades.

Un armiño había asomado su cabeza al escuchar la risa del niño acercarse, frunciendo su ceño y arrugando su nariz. Si nadie le detenía por su propio bien y de los demás, entonces él lo haría. Estaba seguro que, sin importar no recibir nada a cambio, evitaría una muerte más, o al menos que se llevaran a alguno de los otros… o eso pensaba, mientras doblaba sus orejas y escuchaba una de sus crías avanzar por la madriguera, antes de gruñirle para que regresara a la seguridad de su nido.

Ya había sido doloroso para él, ver a su esposa partir involuntariamente sin vida, colgada en uno de los hombros de ese sujeto que se jactaba por haber atrapado semejante pieza; seguramente para terminar convertida en alguna chaqueta, forro o guantes… mientras a él, lo dejaban completamente solo, con la obligación de criar a cinco cachorros que no dejaba de preguntar por su desaparecida madre, lo que motivaba sus deseos de mantenerlos con vida.

No… había sido demasiado para él, que era macho, que era fuerte… como era el líder de esa madriguera, para que su corazón aceptara ver a una madre llorar por la muerte de un descuidado hijo, que no parecía conocer realmente el peligro de sus acciones insensatas.

¡No señor!

Negó varias veces con la cabeza, saliendo totalmente de su madriguera para dirigirse a dónde creía que iba el chiquillo, tapando con sus patas traseras la entrada de su hogar para evitar que sus crías le siguieran o que algún depredador encontrase su guarida, prometiendo en silencio que regresaría en cuanto terminase con ese asunto tomado por voluntad propia, corriendo entre la hojarasca con el mayor de los sigilos, seguro que sus pequeños pensarían que salió a cazar alguna pieza para alimentarles, mientras la noche comenzaba a presentarse de forma silenciosa, entre esa neblina que tapaba lo poco de la luna decreciente al entrar a la última de sus fases, para desaparecer por una temporada.

Por su parte, Spem daba una vuelta por uno de los arboles más grandes que había encontrado en el gigantesco bosque que parecía jamás terminar, dejándose caer sentado ante el cansancio que finalmente se hacía presente en su cuerpo, ante la gran distancia que había corrido para que su amigo de cascos no le diese alcance, sintiéndose superior al no ser atrapado por el equino.

Suspiró profundamente, antes de asomarse por detrás del tronco, escuchando sólo el silencio del bosque y dándose cuenta al fin, que se encontraba demasiado lejos del castillo de Madre Naturaleza, tal vez más de lo que su mente infantil se estaba percatando. Además, no había señales de su amigo oscuro, quien seguramente se había quedado demasiado atrás para darle alcance ahora, sintiendo una extraña sensación entre regocijo, superioridad y preocupación por aquel que seguramente se encontraba buscándole.

– ¿Hola? – llamó, saliendo del árbol y buscando con la mirada, algo que pudiese hacérsele conocido, sin tener éxito, pensando que tal vez el equino podría estar jugando a las escondidas con él – ¿amigo, estas ahí? – preguntó levantando sus patas delanteras para obtener mayor altura, moviendo su nariz de arriba abajo para identificar el extraño aroma que emanaba de su amigo, sin lograrlo.

El pequeño bajo sus patas, recostando su cuerpo al ras del suelo al darse cuenta que estaba completamente solo, sin que sus huellas se notaran por la cantidad de hojarasca en el lugar, eliminando la mínima posibilidad de regresar a casa de Madre Naturaleza, ahora que se había alejado demasiado. Bajo sus orejas, pegándolas a su cabeza al pensar que seguramente sus padres le reñirían en cuanto lo encontraran y le prohibirían salir del castillo terminantemente, ganándose un buen castigo de ellos.

Suspiró con tristeza, comenzando a avanzar lentamente entre los arbustos y los árboles de aquel bosque que comenzaba hacerse cada vez más tétrico con la oscuridad que le envolvía como si fuese un manto, sintiendo por primera vez esa incomoda sensación molesta y desagradable, como si le anunciara que estaba en una situación nada deseable, percibiéndose por primera vez en peligro y descubriendo sentimientos que realmente deseaba nunca haber sentido, tales como el miedo.

Avanzó a brincos pequeños, antes de girarse a ver con sus ojos tembloroso a un arbusto que se movía, sabiendo que algo saldría de ese lugar… cómo deseaba estar al lado de sus padres o de su amigo de arena negra, pero estaba sólo… emitiendo un grito de terror al ver la criatura que había salido.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En la lejanía, un poco más allá del lugar de dónde se encontraba el pequeño conejo blanco, la pesadilla se encontraba detenida observando sin expresión aquel camino por el que el chiquillo había desaparecido entre sus carreras y juegos.

Se había detenido de golpe, viendo su figura hacerse más pequeña entre el polvo y la hojarasca levantados por sus patas, escuchando alejarse su risa inocente que le lastimaba sus oídos de sobre manera por la falta de costumbre de escucharla… tan estridente como aquellos deliciosos gritos que solía arrancarle a los pequeños humanos de sus gargantas, al contaminar sus sueños de pesadillas.

Resopló con fuerza, dejando sus ojos brillar al permitir pasar los minutos sin avanzar para seguir al niño que había desaparecido de su vista, mientras la oscuridad tapaba el poco brillo de la luz del sol y dejaba camino libre a su amo, el señor de las sombras.

– Excelente trabajo – escuchó su voz oscura, mientras sentía la mano fría de su amo acariciarle las crines de la cabeza, que caían y escurrían como si fuera la arena de un reloj, siendo recogidas por su propio cuerpo, como una forma de demostrar que estaba vivo, percibiendo el frio sentimiento que le mostraba y que no podría compararlo con cariño o algo parecido

– El pequeño ha sido alejado de la seguridad de sus padres… pero que niño tan mal educado ¿no lo crees? – Preguntó Sombra alejándose lentamente del potro que se mantenía inmóvil y expectante, viéndole caminar en dirección de la vereda tomada por la cría del pooka, mientras la pesadilla comenzaba a seguirle a paso lento y discreto, para no interrumpirle en su monologo.

– Alejarse sin más, de la seguridad de quien le ofreció a sus padres un cobijo – dijo con un tono de voz lastimero, moviendo sus manos en dirección de su frente como si deseara hacer más exagerado el momento – desobedeciendo las reglas y haciendo oídos sordos a los buenos consejos de sus padres y los adultos que le rodeaban – negó un poco con la cabeza y moviendo un dedo en desaprobación – mal… muy mal…

– No debería acercarse al peligro, cuando tantos pequeños que han quedado desamparados, agradecerían las atenciones que le dan a él, que no conoce el miedo… ¿no lo crees? – le preguntó a la pesadilla, comenzando a reír gravemente.

El caballo resopló a modo de respuesta, observando al rey de las sombras reírse de la situación a la que habían empujado al niño que seguramente, para esos momentos ya debía estar completamente perdido y con miedo… o al menos, eso podía percibir al sentirse atraído en determinado punto del bosque, no tan alejado de ellos, pero tampoco tan cerca, aguantando la excitación de correr en su dirección y fortalecerse con ello.

– ¿Puedes sentirlo? El miedo correr en sus venas, el temor de verse solo en un sitio desconocido… el miedo de haberte dejado atrás y por haber no escuchado a sus padres – rio un poco más, antes de inclinarse al frente y desaparecer en una nube oscura, haciendo que la pesadilla golpeara con sus cascos el suelo y corriera detrás de él, lanzando un relinchido con la ansiedad de poder saborear la delicia del primer miedo de un infante.

Sombra no podía hacer más que relamerse por la forma en que su plan avanzaba sin tropiezos, deseoso de causarle una verdadera pesadilla al hijo de dos de sus enemigos más poderosos, ansioso devolverles esa humillación pasada de la que le costó tanto trabajo escapar al verse atrapado nuevamente por sus propios temores y pesadillas, gritando y dando alaridos entre los remolinos de sombras que no dudaban castigarle, a él, su rey, por la falla cometida.

Aumentando sus deseos de venganza en cuanto tomó un poco más de consciencia de sí mismo… al conseguir un poco de control sobre sus propios poderes pasados que le permitieron someter nuevamente a aquellas criaturas desagradecidas que él mismo había dado vida con el trabajo de varias décadas, esforzándose por transformar la pureza e inocencia de los sueños que el _Creador de Sueños_ producía con su arena dorada en los niños.

¿Cuántos años, estudiando el poder de los sueños, habían transcurrido para poder manejarlo a su antojo, para transformarlo en una suave y fina arena negra, llena de desesperación, miedo, terror y todo aquello que reducía un alma limpia e inocente en menos que un guiñapo que podría ser utilizado a su antojo?

Como extrañaba aquella gloriosa época donde la oscuridad había dominado todo, cuando su nombre imponía miedo con sólo su mención, cuando no sólo los niños le temían, sino los adultos se mostraban aterrados con únicamente saberle cerca…

Miedo! Destrucción! Dominio! Así podría resumir su preciada era!

¿Cuántos niños no habían sido convertidos en sus fieles seguidores, al eliminar aquella luz que los hacía humanos y terminaban convertidos en sombras, olvidándose completamente de sus orígenes?

Todo gracias a la fuerza de sus pesadillas…

Pero ahora, no era más que un mal chiste utilizado para asustar a los críos que se portaban mal… Una burla de los padres que usaban para controlar a los más pequeños, asegurándose que luego de impuesto el control, supieran que no era real, sólo un invento de la mente humana y de los adultos, que podría ser utilizado por las siguientes generaciones de adultos para amedrentar a los más pequeños.

Quedando reducido a un triste "personaje popular caracterizado como asustador de niños"… SÓLO ESO! UN ASUSTADOR DE NIÑOS! Mientras los infames humanos se regocijaban en darle diferentes nombres, aspectos, incluso, llegando a confundirlo o compararlo con seres mediocres y menores que no podían compararse con su verdadera esencia.

Es que ¡¿Acaso no hubo una época donde los propios padre no lograban hacer nada, ante sus fuerza, terminando por ver con horror como les arrebataba el alma de sus pequeños?!

Pero se acabaría pronto… Alguna vez había invitado a Jack Frost a unirse a él… a crear un mundo de terror y desesperación, donde impusieran el respeto y el miedo por sus nombres. La propuesta había sido sincera, nunca había encontrado un espíritu tan solitario y lastimado como ese chiquillo de trescientos años, que comprendía perfectamente e incluso estaba seguro que el espíritu también le entendía en sus deseos de hacerse notar nuevamente.

Ambos tenían una meta en común: hacerse ver por los niños, que les creyesen reales… con la salvedad de los métodos utilizados por ambos.

Frunció el ceño profusamente, deteniéndose en la parte más oscura del bosque, aquella dónde sería el escenario de la desgracia más grande para los guardianes, moviendo suavemente su mano en forma de círculos en el aire, creando finalmente una pequeña bola de arena negra que parecía brillar de forma oscura, misma que arrojó a la lejanía, esparciéndola de forma que afectara a todo aquel que pasara por aquellos rumbos, repitiendo aquel proceso en diferentes direcciones, tratando de abarcar la mayor cantidad de territorio, ahora que no se encontraban tan adentro de los terrenos de su hija, tarareando una oscura melodía mostrando con eso las delicias de su maldad, regodeándose anticipadamente de los resultados que obtendría con sus planes.

Había hecho bien al decirle ella, que no entraría a su juego que llevaba con los Guardianes de la infancia… Sin intervenir, a pesar de los momentos pasados en aquella batalla donde se llevó a la pequeña Katherine consigo para convertirla en la princesa de las sombras (algo que parecía aún no perdonarle por la forma tan lejana y fría al tratarlo cada vez que se encontraban) fallando terriblemente con la intervención de ese espíritu bueno para nada, que al parecer vivía ahora con una forma humana, que le parecía menos peligrosa que cuando lo tuviese atrapado dentro de su frio corazón, paralizándole completamente en esa cueva oscura…

Maldito fuera Luz Nocturna al arruinarle sus planes perfectamente elaborados, destruyendo las posibilidades de poder que iba obteniendo…

Pero ahora, con la nueva neutralidad que presentaba su hija, podía hacer y deshacer a su gusto cuanto deseara en contra de quienes ella consideraba sus "amigos", puesto que, aquel trato, también incluía que no le detendría en sus planes, sin importar que tan cruel o duro fuese el momento que estuviese preparando…

Después de todo, aunque no le ayudará en su tarea, su neutralidad se convertía en una ventaja al "no tener" algún testigo que le acusara en ese momento. Obtendría su venganza, sí o sí… con ella, una batalla ganada… y finalmente, la victoria de la guerra, apoderándose y destruyendo todo aquello que significaba la inocencia de la niñez.

Obteniendo el respeto que merecía, el temor que le debían… y sobre todo, oscurecer los corazones de aquellos que protegían a los infantes, con la posibilidad (tal vez mínima) de atraer hacía él, a aquel espíritu del invierno, que como aliado, le daría las fuerzas suficientes para imponerse nuevamente en el mundo, creando una nueva edad oscura…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ya entrada la noche… En el campamento de los humanos, los chicos comenzaban a molestarse entre sí, con historias reales y ficticias de miedo y de terror, acelerando sus corazones y esperando ponerle la piel de gallina a sus compañeros que escuchaban atentamente cada palabra dicha, mientras el crepitar del fuego hacía eco en el ambiente que trataba de aparentar ser de miedo.

– El sonido de pasos fue haciéndose más fuerte – narraba Ruth, con una lámpara bajo su barbilla para hacer más dramática la escena – mientras una ronca respiración se escuchaba sobre el hombre de la pobre víctima que sólo podía comenzar a llorar, girándose lentamente… sin poder ver nada…

Jamie, Michel, Frank, Carl, Jenny y Horacio, escuchaban atentamente la historia de su compañero, mientras Butch se llenaba la boca de malvaviscos, con los ojos bien abiertos, escuchando aunque realmente no quisiera hacerlo... Por su parte, Lucy se ocultaba debajo de su manta, al lado de Phil que apenas se asomaban sus ojos protegidos por unos lentes, suplicando que pararan con esas historias de miedo, que no le dejarían dormir esa noche.

– ¡YA CÁLLATE! ¡¿Porque las cuentas hoy, que estamos en la zona más oscura del bosque?! – se quejó el chico, escuchando la risa de su amigo.

– ¡Cállate tú, Phil! – regañó Ruth con el ceño fruncido – si tienes miedo, metete a la tienda y no interrumpas, que lo bueno esta por suceder – dijo el chico regresando a su relato.

– ¡No es justo! – se quejó, ante la risa nerviosa de Lucy, que se colocaba unas orejeras para no escuchar más de esa historia, que seguramente incluiría algo de sangre y algún espíritu aterrador.

Arriba de ellos, sin que se dieran cuenta los chicos, un espíritu que en apariencia podría ser de la edad de ellos, les observaba entretenido, dejando colgada su pierna de la rama del árbol en la que estaba sentado, con su cayado descansando en su regazo y esperando saber el final de aquella historia de miedo, que le causaba más risa al ver el intento vano de los chicos, de provocarse miedo a sí mismos.

Mientras que un poco más alejado, un conejo de gran tamaño se preparaba para ahuyentarles en cuanto Jack se dignara a darle la señal para atacarles, señal que parecía no llegar gracias a la irresponsabilidad del chico que seguro se detuvo a jugar con alguna cosa que le pareciera interesante… igual que cuando vio aquel iphon con el que se estuvo entreteniendo.

Resopló fastidiado, dispuesto a mejor verificar el estado de las cosas por él mismo, cuando una liebre llego a toda velocidad, con una expresión que no indicaba nada bueno para él… sintiendo como su mundo parecía desmoronarse ante tal noticia, esperando que todo se tratara de una broma más de su hijo y por la cual estaría gustoso de castigarle como se debía.

Se llevó sus dedos a la boca, silbando agudamente para llamar a su compañero, antes de darse vuelta y emprender la carrera de regreso a la casa de Madre Naturaleza a toda prisa.

– Y fue entonces cuando la pequeña Cindy, al darse la vuelta sintió como sus carnes… – la narración de Ruth fue interrumpida por aquel silbido agudo, acompañado de un movimiento agresivo de una rama se hacían presentes casi al mismo tiempo, provocando un grito de parte de los jóvenes, incluyendo al narrador que cayó de espaldas con una grito, mientras los más cobardes corrían a esconderse dentro de sus tiendas.


End file.
